See you soon
by Darkanny
Summary: A little one-shot of how Hiccup meets a new friend and Jack meets the first person that can see him. Slight fluff, not really slashy. Really short.


This is Berk. It snows 9 months out of the year and hails the other 3. I never thought of it as strange, I mean, we _were _living in the north, were everything is always cold, cold and…well…cold.

I never really cared about how or why the snow and ice came here so often, probably some god was having his fun in making us work hard to survive, sometimes I thought it was Loki using his ice powers to get a little laugh…but everything suddenly became clear, on an especially stormy day….

"Toothless!, come on bud, we got to get home befo-OOWWW!" a scrawny boy shouted as his metallic leg suddenly went over a small snow pile, which seemed to be deeper than he thought, for he was now in the ground, trying to get his leg to the surface again. "AAGH!, now we'll never be home before the storm get to us! Where is that useless reptile anyway…TOOTHLESS!"

A sound in the distance made him turn his head, it was coming from the northeast part of the forest were, he remembered, was located a small and forgotten lake were he used to go fishing when the other kids pushed him away from their groups-Snotlout face flashed in his mind for a second-and he was forced to find his own activities.

He recognized the sound as one of the dragon's screeches, one that he usually used when he discovered something new or just wanted to fulfill his curiosity and needed his rider to help him. With a big pull, he finally managed to get his leg out of the snow, and headed towards the noise, careful to not slip in the ice or fall in another snow-disguised hole.

As soon as he was getting closer, the now more clear roars, snorts, and-dear gods, were those _purrs?_-were getting louder and louder, until the clearing of the lake came in sight. Shielding his eyes against the light that reflected from the frozen water and surrounding snow, the boy blinked a few times before getting used to the brightness.

What he saw was…peculiar, to say the least.

There, in the middle of the lake, Toothless laid without a care in the world, a content rumble coming from his chest as a boy like none he has ever seen sat on the ice, a long staff propped up against his shoulder, and his free hand petting the dragon's head as if he were nothing more than a puppy.

Now, what really stood out from this boy weren't his clothes, or his weird-shaped staff, or his barefoot feet, or the fact that he was petting one of the most dangerous creatures in the world; no, what really called for attention was his hair, white like snow and spiky like cracked ice.

The small Viking didn't notice just how long he stood there; watching the scene in front of him, not until the foreigner looked up from the dragon and met his eyes. Really, really blue eyes that seemed to contain the winter itself looked at him with what seemed longing, sadness and just the right amount of playfulness of someone who is keeping a secret and wants to scream it to the world.

The white-haired boy gave him a small smile before returning his gaze to the gigantic reptilian, who was now looking intently at his rider, making small cooing noises and darting his tongue out repeatedly, calling him to come closer and greet this stranger that smelt nice and had cold hands that make his overheated body feel good.

The red-head gave a small chuckle and, careful not to slip, started a small half-walk, half-slide way towards his best friend and the obviously foreign boy. He didn't make it halfway, though, when his metallic leg couldn't quite stand the frozen water slippery surface, and he found himself falling back into the ice, hearing the stressed shrieks of his dragon and bracing himself for a possible head concussion.

He never made it to the ice.

A soft and chilling breeze suddenly formed at his back, supporting his almost non-existent weight and pushing him forward in both of his feet, and he saw with wide eyes how small piles of snow appeared in an organized path in front of him, from his current position to the spot where his equally surprised pet and the now grinning boy were. Slowly but safely, the Viking gave a step after the other, softly stepping over the new-formed snow, using it as a way to reach his destiny without the risk of slipping again.

Finally reaching them, he just stood there, not knowing what to say or if this stranger even spoke his language, but it was worth a try, so he slowly lowered himself to sit in the ice-gods, it was freezing him even with his large vest under him as a seat; he understood Toothless, he had literally fire inside, but this guy didn't seem fazed by it, and then again, he was _barefoot._

"Hey", he saidsoftly, looking at the other to the face while also keeping an eye on the dragon who was now trying to get caresses from both the boys. Not a sound came from the other's mouth. The Viking focused his full attention on him this time, almost falling back at the expression of sheer shock and disbelief in the others face. They just kept staring at each other, until the stranger uttered what sounded like words, in a very, very low voice. "Ummm…what?" expecting the other to repeat what he just said, moving his auburn tresses behind his ears, he kept staring at the blue-eyed guy, this time being able to understand his still muttered words.

"You can….see me?"

It was all the other said, before staring deeply into the others' eyes, as if –no, he definitely was-waiting for confirmation. At that the Viking just nodded his head, slowly as to not show the other just how surprised was by his words, who knew, he was petting his dragon like one would a bunny just moments before, and his clothing was weird, to say the least; if it weren't for the great amount of available clean snow and coldness at the surroundings, he would have thought the boy was feverish or dehydrated.

Upon seeing the slight nod, the boy did something that made the red-head stand up in a second.

He flew.

No, not the kind of flewas in "moved really fast", no, he actually _flew _away, moving backwards fast as the wind, until his back collided solidly against the trunk of a tree, causing the snow on top of it to fall over his head and shoulders, not that he gave a damn, he was too busy trying to even his ragged breathing and watching the other boy as if he was just told that all his wishes just came true.

Now the Viking was wondering if the "if" in that sentence really belonged there…

As fast as the boy had backed-flown-away, he was back in front of the other, this time with an expression that was nothing short of hopeful. "You can see me….you can see me!" he started saying, almost forgetting the other's presence; he was so excited by his new discovery.

As much as the other boy wanted to ask him just what the Hel was he doing, he just couldn't bring himself to shake the other of such a demonstration of pure happiness. After a few moments, when the other seemed to calm down enough to produce coherent sentences, he got up from the ice, using Toothless as a leverage to not slip once again (the snow piles seemed to have disappeared after he sat down) and slowly approaching the other, he put a hand over his shoulder, effectively catching his attention once again.

"Excuse me but, who _exactly _are you?" he asked, trying not to sound too rude.

The white-haired boy looked at him for a few seconds, and then promptly said "I am the bringer of Winter, the one who makes water freeze and from the sky fall; the one who makes the ground turn slippery and hard; the one who tells the wind to cause blizzards and storms, and the one who is the incarnation of cold and frost" he said softly, looking away from him at mid-sentence, saying the whole thing as if it were an oath that he had to learn by heart, but wasn't particularly fond of.

The green-eyed teen was dumbstruck. That just couldn't be right. He had heard that kind of description before; it was in the books he and the others Viking had to read when toddlers-those with tales and stories of the gods and every mystical creature existent in their world…but then again, that was just _not possible…_or was it?

Finding his voice again, two words were muttered from the incredulous Viking.

"…_Jokul…Frosti_?"

As soon as the name was pronounced, the supposed Bringer of Winter gave him an all-toothed smile, teeth shining as freshly fallen snow, laughing with the same glee that filled the little children voice when they woke up the morning of Snoggletog to find presents-and sometimes weapons-in his little boots. "And what is _your _name, kid?" The Viking just thought of how ironic was to be called a "kid" by someone who looked just his age, maybe a couple of years older. "My name's Hiccup" he said.

The other laughed a little at that. "Cute name, does it have a reason or…?" Hiccup could only puff his cheeks and frown at the other making fun of him, which caused the spirit to laugh even harder, hovering for a moment as the laughing caused him to recoil his legs to his chest. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry…you're from the Viking tribe that lived down the hill right?" Hiccup nodded. "I thought so. Only Norse people call me Jokul Frosti, and that name of your is just…just" taking a deep, shaky breath, he tried to contain his laughter, managing it poorly, still giggling lightly.

Hiccup couldn't hide the smile that tugged at his lips after seeing him act so childish; he loved to see that kind of attitude, being that he couldn't quite be like that as a child, what with the others pushing him away and ruining all his chances to have a normal, carefree childhood. Pushing the sad thought at the back of his mind, he turned around and walked back to the dragon, petting his head lightly, getting a purr in response from the gigantic reptilian. "What do people call you in other places?" he asked the wintery boy, turned his head to look at him while still petting his friend.

"Well, it really depends on the place, but from where I am, they call me Jack. Jack Frost" his everlasting smile suddenly faded away, being replaced with a wary expression as he asked the other a question that has been in his mind since they started talking. "Why…can you see me?" Hiccup looked back at him, not knowing what the other was talking about; he was there, in front of him, sitting with his dragon not 30 minutes ago…was he supposed to not be visible?

"I…I don't know what you mean, you are just…there, why wouldn't I be able to see you-" he lifted his hand, holding it against Jack's cheek "-or touch you?" he was freezing; just another proof of what he was saying was true. He felt the other put an equally freezing-but strangely comfortable-hand over his own, as if he was caressing the touch of the other...as if this was the very first time someone touched him in such a caring way.

Sighing, Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand between his own two, not looking at him but at the floor. "People…they never see me, never have, actually. They don't…believe in me, so I'm just an illusion, something that cannot be seen, heard or-" he looked back at the brilliant green eyes again "-touch me".

They stayed like that for a while; ice-blue eyes staring into forest-green ones, the cold wind flowing around them and between the trees, and suddenly Hiccup spoke, softly, eyes casting a look at his hand encased between the others. "The reason I can see you, is because since I befriended a dragon for the first time, I started believing that absolutely anything was possible; we have ended a 300 years old war, learned that is important to have an open mind, discovered that the world is not just what we can see, and we even have dozens of gods that look after us from above; why should I not believe that there is a spirit that brings the snow and ice that I have seen since the moment I was born?, the way the winds roar and the storms appear, the moments when it starts snowing and suddenly the clouds part and the tiniest ray of sun lands just above our homes; it all is as if Winter have always had its own emotions, and decided to come here to let us know how it was feeling. Everything just…makes sense, somehow".

Jack gave him a hearty laugh, releasing his hand to ruffle the Viking's hair, leaving little snowflakes in the auburn tresses, which melted as soon as they appeared. "Yeah, that's about right, I often come here to vent out a little; this place is just so small, far from everything and everyone else, and the temperature is just perfect. Sorry if I ever caused trouble with the blizzards and storms, though; I get really frustrated over the fact that nobody can…or at least could, see me".

Hiccup just shrugged it off. "Nah, I get you, if I'd have powers like that, every day here would be a hurricane, people are so hard-headed over everything" he casted a quick look at his dragon, that now was rolling over a pile of snow at the outer line of the lake, making snow dragons.

The winter spirit also gave the dragon a glance, briefly remembering how surprised he was that the reptile had appeared out of nowhere and started sniffing at him like a curious puppy, instead of the fire-breathing creature that he used to see shooting fire over the Viking town at night during dragon raids. "Oh yeah, you just mentioned that, about 'taming dragons', right? So it was you who did it?"

The red-head nodded once again, smiling at Toothless, who looked back at him and gave him a gummy smile before resuming his playing. "Yes, it was quite work, and now everyone know that they are not what we thought they were, but still, there are some that still refuse to believe in their trustfulness" a bitter expression crossed his freckled face at the thought of an old man living with his sheep at the very top of Berk, always trying so hard to make them leave the island. "But that's ok, I suppose, you can't just make a change so big overnight" he looked back at Jack "Unless you really believe in it".

_If just everyone could think like that._

Suddenly, a chorus of roars and screams broke the peaceful ambient surrounding them, and just as suddenly, a big tower of fire appeared above the trees, coming from the village. "Oh no, the dragons are restless for some reason…again" Hiccup said matter-o-fact, his face getting a deadpan expression, and gave a short whistle to call the dragon. "Ok bud, we have to go, they need us there" Toothless complained immediately, skidding to a halt in front of the boy and lowering his head for him to hop on.

Jack watched him as he make sure his prosthetic leg was well hooked to the saddle, and not too affected by the cold, before the green eyes were back on him. "Well, I suppose its goodbye, then" the spirit said, leaning forward in his staff, glancing a look at the side with a sad smile. He gave a little jump, however, when a small and warm hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Getting his sight back on the smaller boy, he saw him giving him the most endearing smile he had seen only in kids watching the snow fall form their windows the night before a snow day.

"Of course not. This isn't a 'goodbye', it's a 'see you soon'; don't you think I won't be back, so you better be here more often" Hiccup let the hand poised over the others shoulder slide down his arm and grab his pale hand. "Or I might stop believing in you" he said with a joking laugh, that still concerned some seriousness in it.

Jack squeezed the calloused hand in his, giving him a firm nod. "You can bet on it, Hiccup. Every time snow falls, or the winds pick up and hails, I'll be right here, waiting for you-" he gave the dragon's head a little pat with his other hand, causing him to sneeze because of the frost spreading over his snot "-or this gigantic lizard of yours".

After that, he released the Viking hand, telling him to hurry and go take care of those dragons. Hiccup just nodded and told Toothless to turn around. Right before he took flight, Jack heard him say a last thing, and smiled at his retreating form.

"_See you son, Jack Frost"_

"See you soon too, Hiccup"


End file.
